Rin x Len
by hetalianekobby67
Summary: Some might say that Rin and Len have loved each other since the day they were made together, the mirror images. However, love takes toil. Love takes dedication, and love takes effort. When they are suddenly forced to separate, will they do what it takes to stay together? "It takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be reunited." - Lewis B. Smedes
1. Chapter 1

Rin x Len fanficktom

AN: this is mi rinlen fansick pls r and r and commente plsssssssss! IF U LEAVE ME H8 THEN U R OBVIOUSLY A HOER REETNEUKER DUH XDDDDDD

hope u likeeeee :p

Chaper 1:

Rin told len the horrible truth "i am prggies" and len was like ohhhhh shhiiiittttttttt so he liked his own asshole b/c fuck i dont know

then they were like lol we should sing caranelldasben or some shit like that b/c they are Japanese and carameledanser is a Japanese song obviiii

and then lennon was like "rin u r the only 1 4 mi i rabu" and rin was all like "shit bruh i love you too we should makeout titfucker" and then they ate gachapoid whole and live b/c he's the best vocaloid ever and they need to absorb his talent of course

Then they sucked a mouldy old coin off of the ground on the street see you schijtlul

AN: okkayyy this was the first chapter pls wait for moarrr! XDDDDD XD I WANT LEN TO FUCK MY ARMPIT HES SO SEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thi s the second chapter of rinlen i obvusly put alot of work into my ficks so pls r and r and comment plzzzzzz XD IF YOU DON'T LIEK THE CHAPR THEN U ARE A STOMME PIKHOOFD LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Chaptre 2:

Anyway rin was like "no but 4 seriuos i am preggerss" and len was like "am i the father" and rin sais "no gachapoop is.' and then gatchapois punched len in the wimple wait what

AN THEN i ate a small feeble child and 2 week old spaghetti from the fridge b/c ppreregnate and len was like 'ew'e so rin putt an orangie in his asshole for no reason.

weewwooweewooooweee the cops showed up at their door "u r under arres for assornges without a permit" and len was in jail. where he belons.

anywei when len got out of gay baby jail he had amnesia and so it's kindoflike that never eveerr even happened so rin and len get married at an olive garden and the baby ppopedout of rin's ass and len put a breadstick in his banane cock goodbey

AN: thsaanku so so much for reading the second chapter of mi Rin x Len fic! XDXDXDXDXDDXDDXDXDXDDDDDDD see you cumfart


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okaayy so my rinxlen fannfickle hit 1011 viewes with 10 reviews! so i'm continuing the ficks! XD XDDDD hop u engoy pls r + r amd review! ty! aND IF U DON'T LIKE? YOU CAN JUST GIVE YOURSELF A CREAM SOUP ENEMA PIKHOOFT LMAOOOOoooOO

chaplr 3:

rin was eating a mouldy runovre orange in a parking lote when suddenly len was liek' umm exuse mee i am oreange kin and u are opressing me uwu. i am also buttkin, wolfkin, lapiskin, fores-kin, barrybeebensonkin, narutokin, and rubykin" and rin was like "well if u are rubykin then why are you white" and powerFX yeled frum acroos the room and sais "oh my GAD u cnat jus ask ppl why theyr WHITE!washed" and lean was liek fak u mom i do what i want and proceeded to take a large, steamy shit on gachapoid ans gnatcha sais AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA so rin was like fakin fuck shit on my dick and threw her baby onto a moving train an nevr saw it again (or willl shej?" and steven harper watched and sais... watashi wa... steven herper desu  
anyway my fan vocaloid Angel Sugar Heart Princess of Death Kawaii Miku Hatsune Fois Grois -Chan -Sama -Kouhai -Chama watched the whole this go down and sais "According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. It's wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don't care what humans think is impossible." adn lean snapped his head around 180 degreas and was liek extuse u i am beekin and u are opressing me shitlor

AN: okaaayyy so i hop u lieks dis fack and i hip u stay around for the next chapre!1! AND IF U DIDN'T LIKE IT? k  
rest in piss homeboi


End file.
